Tienes una hija?
by iaratwilighter
Summary: Luego de que Tanya le dice que tienen juntos una hija y le pide que la tenga por unas semanas, Emmett pierde la compañía de Rose y se ve obligado a cuidar de la niña y a hacer hasta lo imposible para recuperar el amor de su novia. Pero cuando todo parece estar nuevamente bien entre ellos, el destino vuelve a atormentar a la pareja con situaciones que a muchos separarían de por vida
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1:**

**Pov Rosalie**

-Mas te vale que te apresures Emmett!- grite riendo, mientras iba a abrir la puerta.

-Tanya, que sorpresa- dije sorprendida al ver parada allí parada a la ex novia de Edward- y quien es ella?- sonreí al ver a la hermosa bebe de aproximadamente 6 meses que traía en brazos.

-Hola Rose, amm... ella es Emma- sonrió meciéndola, parecía incomoda- esta Emmett?

-Claro- conteste confundida- pasa, iré a buscarlo.

-Gracias- entro y la conduje a la sala de los Cullen, donde estaba Esme.- y como esta tu hermano?

-Jazz esta bien, gracias- entramos a la sala- Esme, recuerdas a Tanya?

-Claro- sonrió- como estas linda? Ha pasado mucho tiempo- miro a Emma- demasiado.

Las deje hablando y subí a buscar a Emmett. Abrí la puerta de su habitación y entre sin llamar. Estaba viendo dos camisetas sin decidirse por ninguna.

-Emm, esta Tanya abajo, buscándote- le informe mientras tomaba una camiseta y se la tendí- ésta. decidí.

-A mi?- dijo confundido y poniéndose la prenda.

-Eso dijo- me encogí de hombros.

-Que extraño- declaro.

-Lo se- asentí.- Vamos a ver que quiere- sugerí y comenzamos a caminar hacia la sala.

-Tanya, que sorpresa- dijo cuando llegamos.

-Hola Emmett- se levanto y lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

-De que quieres hablar?- pregunto curioso.

-Podríamos hablar en privado?- le pidió en un susurro, seguramente no esperaba que la escuchase.

-Claro- me dirigió una mirada de _"quédate tranquila" _(seguramente capto mi mirada de _"que quieres de el, perra?_) y la condujo escaleras arriba.

-Iré a comprar, avísale a Emmett por favor- me pidió Esme, espero a que asienta y se fue.

Tenia la necesidad de subir corriendo las escaleras y escuchar su conversación a hurtadillas, reí ante mis pensamientos. Suspire y me senté a ver un poco de televisión. Adiós a la película, pensé. Podríamos verla en el otro horario, pero mañana había escuela y no podía faltar o llegar tarde, ya que debía hacer una pequeña exposición de literatura sobre los tiempos de Shakespeare. Estaba muy aburrida, y como no encontraba nada para ver, comencé a repetir la lección una y otra vez, solo para matar el tiempo, ya la recordaba al derecho y al revés. Unos pasos en la escalera me sacaron de mis pensamientos, fui hacia allí y la vi a Tanya bajando.

-Adiós Rose- se despidió saliendo rápidamente. Mire la puerta confundida. Donde estaba Emmett? Y la niña?

Subí y entré a la habitación de mi novio. El estaba sentado en su cama con Emma en sus brazos, por que Tanya le había dejado a su hija? Abrí la boca para preguntarle, pero me cortó.

-Debemos hablar, Rose- la seriedad en su voz me asustó.

-Que sucede?- pregunté cautelosa- por que Tanya te dejo a su hija?

-Porque se debe ir de viaje y necesita que alguien la cuide por unas semanas.

-Y por que tu?- estaba cada vez mas confundida.

-Porque...-suspiró- porque también es mi hija.

Esa corta frase se sintió como un puñetazo en la boca del estomago. Se me fue el aire y comencé a sentirme mareada.

-Tu hija?- dije sin aliento.

-Si- asintió sin mirarme a los ojos- Tanya quedo embarazada luego de la despedida de soltero de Jazz y dijo que ese día fue la ultima vez que tuvo relaciones.

-Que?-estaba estupefacta y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas- fue cuando empezábamos a salir- susurre con voz quebrada.

Dejo a la niña, profundamente dormida, sobre la cama y se acerco a mi.

-Amor, juro que no recuerdo nada de aquella noche, tu hermano me encontró inconsciente en el baño- me tomo las manos y yo las aparte bruscamente.

-No quiero que me hables nunca mas en la vida- dije fríamente- ya no quiero verte mas, Emmett.

Salí de la casa , me subí en mi BMW y me dirigí a casa sin mirar atrás. Tome mi celular y llame a mi hermano, necesitaba escuchar una voz familiar y saber que contaba con el.

-Hola?- atendió al segundo tono.

-Jazz?-solloce.

-Rose? Que pasa?- dijo preocupado.

-Te necesito- gimotee- estas en casa?

-Claro, pero estas bien?

-Físicamente? Si, pero por lo demás, no, para nada- faltaba poco para llegar a casa- ya estoy llegando, estoy en la esquina- corte y estacione el auto.

Jazz salio de inmediato, seguido por Alice. Baje del auto y corrí a sus protectores brazos, dejando que las lagrimas fluyeran libremente en su pecho. Me dirigieron dentro y esperaron a que me descargase para hacer las preguntas.

* * *

**Que pasara ahora con Rose y Emm? Que hará Jazz cuando se entere lo que Emmett le hizo a su hermana? Opiniones, criticas o pensamientos? Reviews :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaa :) aqui les trigo un nuevo capi :3 espero les guste...**

* * *

**Anteriormente:**

-Porque...-suspiró- porque también es mi hija.

Esa corta frase se sintió como un puñetazo en la boca del estomago. Se me fue el aire y comencé a sentirme mareada.

-Tu hija?- dije sin aliento.

-Si- asintió sin mirarme a los ojos- Tanya quedo embarazada luego de la despedida de soltero de Jazz y dijo que ese día fue la ultima vez que tuvo relaciones.

-Que?-estaba estupefacta y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas- fue cuando empezábamos a salir- susurre con voz quebrada.

Dejo a la niña, profundamente dormida, sobre la cama y se acerco a mi.

-Amor, juro que no recuerdo nada de aquella noche, tu hermano me encontró inconsciente en el baño- me tomo las manos y yo las aparte bruscamente.

-No quiero que me hables nunca mas en la vida- dije fríamente- ya no quiero verte mas, Emmett.

Salí de la casa , me subí en mi BMW y me dirigí a casa sin mirar atrás. Tome mi celular y llame a mi hermano, necesitaba escuchar una voz familiar y saber que contaba con el.

-Hola?- atendió al segundo tono.

-Jazz?-solloce.

-Rose? Que pasa?- dijo preocupado.

-Te necesito- gimotee- estas en casa?

-Claro, pero estas bien?

-Físicamente? Si, pero por lo demás, no, para nada- faltaba poco para llegar a casa- ya estoy llegando, estoy en la esquina- corte y estacione el auto.

Jazz salio de inmediato, seguido por Alice. Baje del auto y corrí a sus protectores brazos, dejando que las lagrimas fluyeran libremente en su pecho. Me dirigieron dentro y esperaron a que me descargase para hacer las preguntas.

* * *

**Capitulo 2:**

**POV Rosalie.**

-Que te hizo el idiota de mi hermano?- me pregunto Ali ni bien me calme.

-El... el-comencé a llorar nuevamente y Jazz me rodeo con sus brazos y a acariciar mi cabello al instante.

-Tranquila Rose-susurro- deseas hablar ahora?- negué con la cabeza- bien, solo descargate, aquí estamos para esperarte.

Quedamos en un profundo silencio, solo interrumpido por mis sollozos y gimoteos. Mis lagrimas no cesaban, y solo pensaba en el final de este día. Es decir, que tuviese una hija, era chocante ¿pero que la concibiese una semana después de que comenzásemos a salir? Eso era lo peor... Nunca hubiese creído eso de mi osito.

Seguí llorando hasta quedar sumida en un profundo sueño, del que salí, solo un poco cuando Jasper me alzo para llevarme a la cama. Al momento en el cual quede cubierta por las mantas, volví a quedar dormida instantáneamente.

-Rosalie, despierta- susurro mi hermano meciendo suavemente mi hombro- debemos ir a la escuela- hizo una pausa- o prefieres quedarte?- me pregunto cariñosamente.

-Sabes que no puedo- me queje quitándome las mantas de encima- que hora es?- dije somnolienta.

-Las 7:30.

-Que? Por que no me levantaste antes?- pregunte levantándome rápidamente y corriendo al baño.

-Lo hice, te vine a despertar como cinco veces y no hacías caso.

-Mierda!- refunfuñe- tengo solo 20 minutos para estar lista- suspire y me metí en la ducha. Salí al cabo de 10 minutos y corrí de regreso a mi habitación. Tome lo primero que encontré y me lo puse: unos _Levi's_, una camiseta sin mangas violeta y mis _Converse_ negras. Mire el reloj, las 7:49, ya no tenía tiempo para desayunar, suspire y baje las escaleras corriendo, buscando a mi hermano.

-Vamos Jazz- dije dirigiéndome a la puerta.

-Rose, no has desayunado- me dijo a modo de reprimenda.

-No tengo tiempo Jasper.

-Y ayer tampoco cenaste- me recordó.

-Jasper, ya basta- lo corte- se que no cene y que ahora no desayune, pero no tengo tiempo- grite.

-Rose...-comenzó a decir y me dirigió una mirada preocupada.

Solo me dirigía esa mirada a mi o a Alice, significaba que estaba realmente preocupado, y sabia la razón. Verlo así bajo mi guardia.

-Jazz- suspire- no volver a pasarme, si?- tome su cara entre mis manos para que no pudiese apartar la vista- créeme que odiaría volver a hacer lo que hice. Recuerdo todo el dolor que te cause y odie eso. No estoy planeando volver a hacerlo, lo juro.

-Lo prometes?- pregunto aun preocupado.

-Por supuesto-asentí.

-Bien- suspiro aliviado- pero prométeme que comerás algo en la escuela.

-Lo prometo- declare.

-De acuerdo, vámonos- subimos al auto e hicimos el camino a la escuela.

Llegamos justo a tiempo para escuchar sonar el timbre que marcaba el comienzo de las clases.

-Diablos!-estábamos al otro lado del estacionamiento y debía llegar a la otra punta del colegio- nos vemos, deséame suerte- le di un beso en la mejilla y comencé a correr camino al aula.

-Suerte!- grito caminando tranquilamente detrás de mi.

Llegue al salón con el corazón en la garganta y respirando apresuradamente, y cuando recupere el aliento el profesor Smith entro al aula.

-Buen día clase- saludo educado- Rosalie, estas lista?-sip, era muy directo en estas cosa, ero era mejor, así hacia preguntas ara levantar mas la nota si se lo necesitaba.

-No importa, señor, estoy lista- me levante de mi asiento y pase al frente.

Mientras caminaba, percibí que varios alumnos me miraban y se decían cosas entre susurros, me concentre en Maria y Jessica _Tanya, Emmett_ e_ hija _fueron palabras que distinguí. _**Esto no puede estar pasando**_pensé concentrándome en no largarme a llorar allí mismo. Una de las cosas buenas de haber estado apurada toda la mañana, había sido que no pensé ni un minuto en Emmett, ahora todo se iba a la mierda.

Cuando pase por su mesa, Maria (la ex novia extra zorra de mi hermano) me dirigió una mirada burlona y rió por lo bajo. Suspire y me pare frente al pizarron, di mi lección que duro mas de 20 minutos (el profesor tuvo que callar a todos varias veces ya que no paraba el cotilleo) y volví a sentarme. Una nota cayo en mi banco: _Que se siente saber que tu novio nunca quiso estar contigo? _Levante rápidamente la mirada y vi a Jessica riendo. Arrugue la nota, junte mis cosas y fui a hablar con el profesor.

-Señor Smith?- lo llame.

-Rosalie- asintió- muy buena exposición- sonrió- tienes una A- wow eso ya no me pone tan feliz.

-Gracias- force una sonrisa- señor Smith, no me siento muy bien, podría retirarme?

-Que tienes?

-Problemas familiares- explique.

-Acoso la familia se agranda Rose?- se mofo Maria.

-Maria- le llamo la atención el profesor- puedes irte Rosalie.

-Gracias- susurre y salí rápido del salón.

-Rosalie- me llamo alguien.

Me voltee, era Bella.

-Hola Bells- salude sin animo.

-Alice me contó- susurro y me abrazo, lo necesitaba.- como estas?

-Pues, no sabia que el chisme llegaría tan rápido- suspire- sobre todo, no esperaba que _ella _lo supiera.

-Que te dijo ahora?-le tendí el bollo que era la nota- esa maldita perra, tranquila, si? hagamos algo- sonrió.

-Planeaba volver a casa- me encogí de hombros.

-Bien, iré después de almuerzo, si?

-Claro, pídele las llaves a Jazz, y dile que tome su auto- me di la vuelta y fui a casa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Holis :3333 aquí les dejo un nuevo capi c: espero les guste**

* * *

**Capitulo 3:**

**POV Rosalie.**

Solo cuando llegue al auto de Jazz, me di el lujo de largar a llorar. Como es posible que mi vida se haya trasformado en una mierda de un día para el otro? Y por que todo el maldito mundo debía recordarmelo? _Que se siente saber que tu novio nunca quiso estar contigo? _Las palabras de Maria y Jessica aun daban vueltas por mi cabeza. Una mierda, eso se siente. Sacudí mi cabeza, y limpie mis ojos, aunque era inútil, las lagrimas seguían fluyendo, y arranque.

Al llegar a casa, estacione el auto y entre. Pase por la cocina y vi la frutera llena, me acerque a ella y la mire aun no muy convencida. No tenia la menor intención de comer, solo quería tirarme en la cama y seguir llorando hasta dormir, pero se lo había prometido a jazz. Suspire, tome una manzana, y me senté en un taburete de la barra hasta terminarla.

Subí a mi habitación y me tire en la cama a llorar por un largo rato mas esperando dormirme. Una mala elección, teniendo en cuenta el espantoso sueño que tuve; Emmett estaba en la escuela, llevando un bebe en brazos, que no era Emma, y se acercaba a mi. _Quien es el? _Pregunte acariciando cariñosamente la manita del niño. _Nuestro hijo _dijo una voz a nuestra espalda: Tanya, esta se acercaba y besaba apasionadamente a mi novio. Mi novio? Ya no era eso...

Desperté con lagrimas recorriendo mi cara, un gran nudo en mi garganta y un peso en mi pecho que me impedía respirar bien. Me senté en la cama y abrace mis piernas llorando desconsoladamente. La puerta de abajo se abrió y escuche pasos en la escalera.

-Hola Rose- entro riendo- tendrías que haber visto la cara de Jazz cuando le dije que tenias su auto...- se freno al verme- que sucedió?- se acerco a mi y me rodeo con sus brazos.

Le devolví el abrazo, incapaz de hablar, llorando mas fuerte.

-Tranquila, linda- acaricio mi cabello- tranquila -me aparto un poco para mirarme a los ojos- que sucedió?

Le conté mi sueño, y todo lo que sucedió en el día, sin poder detener las estúpidas lagrimas.

-Rose, ya paso, si? En una semana ya sera chisme viejo, nadie lo recordara.

-Yo si, Bella-solloce- no solo lo recordare, lo seguiré sufriendo- me limpie las mejillas- en estos momentos es cuando mas extraño a mi madre, sabes? Extraño sus palabras, sus concejos, todo- suspire- me encantaría un abrazo suyo ahora- me abrazo fuertemente.

-Se a que te refieres- susurro- y te entiendo, pero no podemos seguir lamentándonos- se levanto de un salto- ven, vamos a hacer algo con esas lagrimas.

-Que quieres hacer con esto- señale mi cara con toda la mascara corrida.

-Con eso no se que hacer, no soy Alice- reímos- pero podemos hacer algo para que dejes de llenarte de mascara.-me tendió la mano- vamos, mucho helado y películas de Orlando Bloom.

-Okey- sonreí y tome su mano.

Fuimos a la sala, y mientras yo buscaba una película, Bella iba a buscar el helado.

-Queda helado?

-Si los tortolitos no lo comieron anoche, si- bromee.

-Aquí esta- sonrió- al parecer los tortolitos estuvieron ocupados en otras cosas- movió las cejas sugerente y reímos.

-No me interesa saber lo que pudieron haber hecho- hice cara de asco.

-Toma- me tendió un pote con helado.

-Gracias- comencé a comer y le puse play a la película-. así que, mi hermano se puso loco con lo del auto?

-Primero se pregunto como tenias sus llaves, y luego dijo que te mataría- rió.

Cuando la película termino ya era hora de que llegasen los chicos. Me levante, limpie la sala y lleve las cosas a la cocina; y efectivamente, unos minutos después escuche el sonido de un auto aparcando en la entrada.

-Llego Edward- dijo Bella con una sonrisa radiante- voy con el y Renesmee- Renesmee era la hija de ellos, era una niña preciosa- o prefieres que me quede?

-No, ve tranquila- sonreí- luego iré a ver a Nessie- hizo una mueca, ella odiaba que le dijeran el sobrenombre que le había puesto Jacob, su mejor amigo.

-Claro, si no la vuelves a llamar así- bromeo.

-Ve con tu hija- reí.

-Adiós-se despidió con la mano y salio.

Suspire y me tire en el sofá. Tenia un poco de envidia de Bella, ella tenia todo lo que yo deseaba tener con Emmett. Una lagrima escurridiza rodó por mi mejilla, y esa fue la detonante. Comencé a llorar de nuevo; odiaba estar así, llorando cada dos minutos sin poder parar, era horrible, me sentía como una idiota.

-Rose?- mierda! No escuche entrar a Jasper- que sucede?- se acerco a mi preocupado.

-De todo- solloce- primero lo de Emmett, luego todos en la escuela lo saben y la zorra de tu ex que no me deja olvidar lo sucedido.

-Que te dijo ahora?

-Mira- le di la nota que tenia en el bolsillo.

-Rose, ella es una zorra- me abrazo- no tienes por que prestarle atención a esto- hizo un bollo la nota y la tiro por a quien sabe donde.

-Pero es cierto Jazz- solloce- no quiso estar conmigo, ni siquiera cuando apenas empezábamos, el se fue con otra.

-Rosalie, acaso te escuchas?- me separo para que lo viese a los ojos- Emmett te amaba- aparte la mirada y el la tomo entre sus manos para que volviese a mirarlo- mírame.- me ordeno- El te amaba, y te sigue amando.

-Pero...-comencé a decir.

-Pero nada- me corto- Rosalie, se notaba en ambos, desde el primer día que fuimos a la escuela, la conexión entre ustedes, es imposible que el haya hecho eso.

Me quede callada, quizá Jazz tenia razón y Emm si me amaba de verdad, pero la realidad era que el había tenido sexo con Tanya poco después de que empezáramos a salir y había una niña para comprobarlo.

-Comiste algo?- me pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Si, una manzana cuando llegue de la escuela y luego con Bella nos terminamos casi todo el helado.

-No me dejaron nada?- hizo cara de perrito mojado.

-Oops- me encogí de hombros- creo que queda un poco.

-Mas te vale que quede algo- me advirtió yendo a la cocina- te salvaste- grito desde allí.

-Claro, porque te tengo tanto miedo- me mofe de el.

-Así que no me tienes miedo?- apareció con el pote de helado, el cual dejo sobre la mesa de café.

-Nop- negué con la cabeza.

-Ya veremos eso hermanita- se abalanzo sobre mi y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas.

-Jazz, para- le rogué sin poder respirar.

-Sigues sin tenerme miedo?- pregunto divertido.

-No, eres muy aterrador, ahora para- reí.

-De acuerdo- se separo de mi, mientras yo respiraba entrecortadamente.

-Eres un idiota- dije riendo mientras subía la escalera- iré a darme una ducha, prepara la cena.

-Yo?

-Quien mas? No quiero cocinar.

-Y que quieres que haga? Yo no se cocinar.

-No lo se, pide una pizza.

-De que la quieres?- grito.

-Elige tu, me da igual, excepto hawaiana- di por terminada la discusión y entre al baño.

Encendí el agua y espere a que se templase. Me mire en el espejo, estaba roja de tanto reír, odiaba que me hicieran cosquillas, y los únicos que sabían donde estaban eran Jazz y Emmett. **Demonios Rosalie! **grito mi subconsciente **por que debes pensar cada 5 minutos en el? **

-No lo se- susurre en respuesta.

Tome mi celular y puse una canción de una de las tantas listas de reproducción, es algo raro, pero adoro bañarme con música. Suspire y entre en la ducha. Ahora si tenia tiempo de sobra para pensar. En mi cabeza se repetía una y otra vez la situación de anoche, la frase de Maria uniéndose a ella, y la pregunta _alguna vez me ha amado? _se impregnaba en mi cerebro, haciéndome sentir cada vez peor. **Te torturas sola Rose **me dijo mi subconsciente. Y sabia que era así, pero no podía evitarlo. Las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas, me sentía enferma, la cabeza me daba vueltas, igual que el estomago.

Salí de la ducha, me coloque la bata y me incline inmediatamente frente al váter, retorciéndome por las arcadas, aun no había pasado una hora desde que había terminado de comer, por lo que una parte del helado que comí fue a parar al retrete. Esto me hizo acordar al dicho "mente sana cuerpo sano", pues mi mente no estaba para nada sana. Había olvidado esta sensación. En lugar de concentrarme en el dolor que me ocasionaba el exterior, me concentraba en no comer, en el dolor físico ocasionado por esta "enfermedad" como la llaman.

Me levante del piso y me puse una toalla en la cabeza. Fui a mi habitación y me coloque mi pijama. Baje y Jazz estaba esperándome con la pizza. Ya no tenia hambre, pero comí para que Jasper no se preocupase.

* * *

**Que pasara ahora con Rose? Volverá a hacer lo que hizo en el pasado? Reviews :3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaaa gracias a todas las que me dejan sus reviews :3 me inspiran, bueno, aqui va el capitulo :DDD**

* * *

**Anteriormente: **

Salí de la ducha, me coloque la bata y me incline inmediatamente frente al váter, retorciéndome por las arcadas, aun no había pasado una hora desde que había terminado de comer, por lo que una parte del helado que comí fue a parar al retrete. Esto me hizo acordar al dicho "mente sana cuerpo sano", pues mi mente no estaba para nada sana. Había olvidado esta sensación. En lugar de concentrarme en el dolor que me ocasionaba el exterior, me concentraba en no comer, en el dolor físico ocasionado por esta "enfermedad" como la llaman.

Me levante del piso y me puse una toalla en la cabeza. Fui a mi habitación y me coloque mi pijama. Baje y Jazz estaba esperándome con la pizza. Ya no tenia hambre, pero comí para que Jasper no se preocupase.

* * *

**Capitulo 4:**

**POV Rosalie.**

-Iré a dormir- dije levantándome y besando la mejilla de mi hermano.

-Tan temprano?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Ha sido un largo día- suspiro.

-De acuerdo, descansa- me besó la mejilla y yo subí las escaleras- te amo- gritó.

-También yo- grité y me dirigí al baño.

Entré y rápidamente cerré la puerta. Me incliné frente al váter e introduje dos dedos en mi boca, provocando el vómito, al principio no salio mucho, estaba falta de práctica, por lo que volví a hacerlo un par de veces más, hasta que no quedó nada de la cena dentro de mi. Me levante y centré mi mirada en mi reflejo: mis ojos y mejillas estaban rojos por el esfuerzo, mi cabello estaba algo enredado, no me lo había cepillado luego de bañarme. Suspire, he estado peor, me recordé a mí misma. Cepillé mis dientes y cabello y me lave la cara. Salí y me encerré en mi cuarto, me acosté mirando al techo.

Dí varias vueltas antes de poder dormirme, y cuando por fin lo logré, Jazz vino a despertarme. Seguramente había pasado mas tiempo, pero yo lo sentí como cinco escasos minutos de sueño. A duras penas me levanté y comencé la rutina, fui al baño, me cepillé los dientes y el cabello, volví a mi habitación, y ya que tenía tiempo, mire mas detenidamente qué ponerme; escogí una musculosa negra, unos jeans grises, unos zapatos de taco no muy altos abiertos negros, y una chaqueta de "cuero" violeta.

Bajé a desayunar y Jazz estaba comiendo su cereal mientras hablaba con alguien por teléfono, seguramente era Alice. Me serví cereal y un poco de jugo de naranja. Mire mi plato e hice una mueca de asco, no me apetecía en nada comer esto, en realidad nada, no tenia hambre, aunque me hubiese acostado con el estomago vacío me sentía completamente llena. Suspire y comencé a comer, de mala gana mi cereal. Por suerte había servido poco.

-Buenos días- me saludo al cortar.

-Claro, ahora si existo, verdad?- bromeé- buen día, bobo.

-Ya estas lista?

-Sip- asentí- lo olvidé, me traes mi bolso, por favor?- hice cara de perrito.

-De acuerdo- suspiró resignado.

-Te amo- sonreí y deposité un beso en su mejilla.

-También yo- me sonrió y subió las escaleras.

Me levanté y rápidamente tiré lo que quedaba del cereal (la gran mayoría) a la basura y lo cubrí con servilletas para que Jasper no se diese cuenta. Bebí mi jugo y caminé a la puerta, justo a tiempo a ver a Jazz bajar con mi bolso.

-Gracias- sonreí tomando mi bolso- vamos?

-Claro- me abrió la puerta- no te molesta que pasemos a buscar a Ali, o si?

-Por supuesto que no- me encogí de hombros.

Salimos y subimos a su auto, yo en el asiento trasero para dejar a los tortolito tranquilos al frente. La verdad era que sí me molestaba ir por Alice, en realidad no era ella el problema, el problema era que estaba la posibilidad de que me cruzara con su hermano, y eso era lo que menos deseaba. Llegamos a la casa Cullen más rápido de lo que esperaba, Ali nos esperaba sentada en la escalera del porche, y al vernos vino corriendo al auto. Parecía haber estado llorando.

-Ali, estas bien?- le pregunté preocupada.

Sólo negó con la cabeza y dejó su vista fija en la ventana. El viaje a la escuela se hizo en un incómodo e inusual silencio. Vi como Jazz posaba su mano sobre la de ella, obviamente sabía lo que le pasaba, pero por alguna razón ninguno parecía tener la más mínima intención de contarme. Suspiré, el silencio era cada vez más insoportable, y cuando por fin llegamos al aparcamiento del colegio, baje del auto dando un portazo. Por alguna razón me cabreaba su silencio, sabía que me ocultaban algo y no lo soportaba, sentía (aunque suene egocéntrico de mi parte) estaba ligado directamente conmigo.

Resoplé furiosa y me dirigí a mi clase de matemática, consciente de todas y cada una de los comentarios, burlas y miradas que me seguían. Algunos me miraban con sorna, otros indiferentes y varios con lástima; estos eran los que más me molestaban, odiaba que me mirasen de esa manera, era horrible, me hacía sentir inferior, pequeña... indefensa. Lo detestaba. Fulminé con la mirada a todos y cuantos pude y al llegar al salón, me frené en seco al encontrarme con Emmett. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y no se despegaron por un largo rato, y los alumnos que ya estaban allí, prestaron atención a nuestra escena, pero no iba a darles el gusto, ni a ellos ni a el. Vi un asiento vacío junto a Ángela y fui con ella, sintiendo la mirada de todos sobre mi.

-Hola Ángela- saludé- puedo sentarme contigo?- solía sentarme con Emmett en todas las clases que compartíamos, tendría que hacer algo.

-Hola Rose- sonrió- claro.

El profesor entro y comenzó la clase. No presté atención en ninguna de las horas. La primer parte la pase pensando en Emmett, y en todo lo ocurrido en estos dos días . La otra estuve hablando con Ángela, ella me caía bien, las pocas veces que hemos hablado demostró ser una chica genial. El timbre por fin sonó, liberándonos de los tortuosos cálculos.

Comencé a caminar a la cafetería, pero no quería cruzarme con nadie, por lo que di la vuelta y me dirigí al patio, que estaba prácticamente desierto. Caminé un poco y me senté bajo un roble que había allí. Me use mis auriculares y puse play a una de mis listas, lo cual me hizo recordar algunas cosas y solté un par de lágrimas. Mi estomago rugía, pero no le presté atención. La campana sonó y me dirigí a mi clase de biología. Esta clase la compartía con Edward y Bella. Al llegar al laboratorio, ellos aún no llegaban, por lo que tomé asiento y me perdí nuevamente en mis pensamientos.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aca :) espero les guste :3 preguntas, sugerncias, criticas, etc... dejen un review :3**


End file.
